


I Studied the Blade

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, F/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Pinata, a pinata named edgar, courfeyrac's cane sword, crack ish, not as serious as the title suggests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: Marius hasn't had a birthday party, Courfeyrac decides to fix this.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship, cos why not - Relationship, tbh it's mainly friendship, the couples are just there
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I Studied the Blade

Courfeyrac bursts into the Musain, panting. His friends look up, taking in his dishevelled appearance.

“Courf?” Enjolras stands and walks over to his friend, Combeferre following.

“Are you okay, Courfeyrac?” the med student asks, “You look as if you’ve been chased.”

Courfeyrac holds up a hand, asking them to wait while he catches his breath.

“We need to throw a party,” he manages eventually.

Enjolras rolls his eyes. “That’s what you ran here to tell us?”

Shaking his head, Courfeyrac continues. 

“No, Marius told me he’s never had a fun birthday party with his friends, partly because he never had many, but that’s beside the point.”

Jehan pipes up, “So you want to throw him one this year? Oh, that’s lovely,” they stand up to kiss their boyfriend’s cheek.

Enjolras considers objecting for a second, but Marius had seemed down recently, and a party might cheer him up. He does, despite what some think, consider Marius a friend, and Enjolras is ride or die for his friends, so even he starts coming up with ideas.

* * *

Marius looks around the train station for a few moments, before he feels Cosette tug on his arm.

“I see Papa,” she says, pulling him over to a tall man with white hair.

The old man is smiling at his daughter, as she smiles back and introduces them. They talk on the way to his car, asking about Marius’ studies, about his family and friends.

There is a small amount of tension when Marius mentions that he helped a police officer arrest a fraudster when it turns out the officer once arrested M. Valjean himself, but that’s quickly ended by Cosette staring at her father.  _ I’m not the only one Cosette has wrapped around her finger then, _ Marius thinks to himself, grateful that his girlfriend is with him.

They eventually managed to convince Courfeyrac and Jehan that a “Huge Magnificent Extravaganza Party” wasn’t realistic, (the two half-heartedly agreed, as Marius would be back in two days) but that a smaller scale party with cake, food and a pi ñ ata was both fun and realistic within the time constraints.

With a decent amount of task juggling and some calls, the party is planned and prepared for before Marius’ train is due to leave the station to come back home.

Courfeyrac assigns himself head of decorating, partly because the party is being held in his flat, which he shares with Marius, but mainly because he is unusually fussy when it comes to party decor (no one is allowed to speak of the decorating incident of 2016).

The rest of the Amis end up sitting in Courfeyrac and Marius’ kitchen watching Courfeyrac run around like a glitter tornado after one too many times being shouted at for the decorations being ‘out of sync’ that ended with him shouting Grantaire to “put that banner down!” and doing it all himself.

The only thing that he would let someone else touch was the pi ñ ata he’d asked Jehan to make and Feuilly to help the poet hang up.

Said pi ñ ata wasn’t the usual donkey shape, but a crow, that Jehan had apparently christened Edgar (from the beads of water on the crow’s head, Courfeyrac suspected they may have meant that literally).

* * *

As Marius walks up the stairs to his apartment, he sees Cosette stop to quickly type something on her phone. He considers asking but instead asks if she has any plans for later.

“Hmm?” she looks up, “Oh not really, do you?”

“No, I just wondered if, erm, would you want to-”

“SURPRISE!”

Marius steps back, bumping into Cosette, blinking in shock at his friends jumping up and shouting at him.

“Wha- I don’t- What is this?” he manages to stammer out, looking around the flat. When he left two days ago it looked like a typical student’s flat, clothes and textbooks on the furniture, takeaway containers next to pans with dried pasta sauce in the kitchen.

Now, though, there were banners all on the walls, the tables had been cleared and the books and clothes replaced with presents, the containers and pans now have party food in their place.

“You said you had never had a proper birthday party, so we threw you one.” Courfeyrac explains, “If I’d known you first year I’d have thrown you one then too.”

Marius walks further into the apartment, stopping when he sees the giant crow hanging from the ceiling, with what looks like a cane underneath it.

“I love it, but Courf, why is there a giant crow here?”

Everyone turned to look at Jehan.

“I made the pi ñata,” they shrug.  _ Okay, that makes sense now. _

Courfeyrac walks over to the cane, picks it up and pulls the handle. He then turns the blade away from Marius and asks, “Would you like to go first, birthday boy?”

“Courfeyrac, why do you have a cane sword?” Combeferre asks from his corner, pinching the bridge of his nose, covering the sound of Joly whispering to Bossuet that he wants one to replace his old stick.

“Fashion,” Courfeyrac replies with a grin, waving the sword in a complicated motion. When Marius whimpers he gleefully adds, “You see Marius, while you were busy being heterosexual, I studied the blade.”

Marius goes pale, “This can’t be safe.”

Jehan, who had snuck into the kitchen to get the birthday cake, returns and glares at their boyfriend, still waving a sword, “Courfeyrac don’t you put that sword anywhere near Edgar!”

“But, babe-”

“No, I spent a whole day on him, you are not slicing him into ribbons!”

“He’s going to get bashed anyway and-”

Marius sinks onto the sofa, watching the argument like a tennis match with the others.

_ My friends are crazy _ .


End file.
